Golden
by DarkStarEmerging
Summary: This is a fluffy one-shot of Link giving Medli a Golden Feather. Takes place before the Earth Temple.


**Yeah, so sue me. I'm writing one shots instead of publishing chapter 10 of _Human Limitations_.**

**:D**

**Anyway, this is another Medlink oneshot. I've restarted WW and I realised that I didn't do something on my first playthrough. Y'know the Golden Feathers? It says feathered girls absolutely adore them? I just gave 'em to that boyfriend to give to his girlfriend to get the Piece of Heart (at least, I think it's that. May be a Treasure Chart...) and went on my merry way to the second visit to the Forsaken Fortress. I then realised, after finishing the Earth Temple, that Medli was _also a feathered girl_. So I backtracked and...well, both the sages are stuck in permanent coma's, aren't they?**

**So, on the second playthrough I showed Medli them to see what would happen. Just a little dialogue, like I was expecting. But this one-shot just popped up into my head soon after leaving Dragon Roost Island. So here I am now, typing it up. This one doesn't concern death, like _Wind and Earth_. This is a fluffy 'lil one-shot concerning what might possibly be my favourite couple. Yup, I like this couple. So there. Say what you will.**

**So...ROLL ON THE CHAP-uh, I mean ONE-SHOT! That failed, didn't it? XD**

**PS: All my one-shots seem to be preceeded by an uber-long intro. 'Cept _The Trash Pit Meeting_, but that's the only one.**

**Oh yeah, and this takes place at the part when Link is going back to Dragon Roost Island to awaken Medli as the Earth Sage. Irony right there, Nintendo...**

"Umm...King?"

"Yes, Link?"

"What...er...why would I need to carry all this stuff?"

Link stared at the emptied contents of his Spoils Bag, which were strewn all over the floor of his boat. They had docked at Windfall Island for a bit of shopping (well, Link had. The King was a boat. And thus could not shop). Dull Skull Necklaces and gleaming Golden Feathers took up the bulk, although he did have a few Knight's Crests. He picked one up.

"See? This is the only thing in there that has any value...and only because Orca sent me that letter," Link huffed, dropping the Knight's Crest back into the boat. It landed with a dull thump on a nest of Golden Feathers. Link grabbed a handful.

"And these! Yeah, they _are_ pretty, but what else would I need these after handing twenty of them to that guy?" he complained. The King of Red Lions rotated his head to stare at what Link held.

"Apparently they are adored by feathered girls," he offered. Link just huffed again and dropped the bundle of Feathers - a few floated overboard. Link didn't notice. Then he registered what the King said.

"Did you...just say they were adored by feathered girls?" he asked. The King nodded. Link stared at the lone Feather in his hand, the one that had stuck to it thanks to the sea spray. It glimmered weakly in the weak light of the shallow cave. He thought back to the task at hand, at what Laruto had told him...

_"The sage will be carrying a harp just like mine," Laruto explained, motioning with the harp. Link stared at it. It was made out of gold, and had twelve strings. It was sculpted in the classic harp style. Laruto continued:_

_"Play the song you have just learned to that person. This will awaken them to their fate as the Earth Sage," Link nodded. Laruto smiled._

_"Good luck, Hero of Wind..." she whispered, fading away. Link gazed at the spot where she had just been. Then, shaking himself, he marched out of the cave towards his boat._

Link's eyes widened as he realised who the new sage was.

"Medli..." he whispered, smiling as he said the girl's name. _Sweet, shy Medli. I wonder how she's getting on... _The King turned his head.

"The Rito girl?" he queried. Link frowned.

"Her name is Medli," he snapped, clutching the Feather closer to himself. He was surprised at his outburst, probably more so than the King. The King just turned away.

"It looks like we will have to set sail to Dragon Roost Island, then," the King explained. Link grinned mischievously, pulling out the Wind Waker.

"Why sail when we can teleport?" he said, his grin widening. The King looked at him with alarm.

"Link. You know I don't like using those cyclones," he said sharply. Link just closed his eyes, a faint smile on his lips, and conducted the Ballad of the Gales. He concentrated on Dragon Roost Island, and the cyclone whipped round them, carrying them on their journey.

The left Golden Feathers sunk under the waves.

*

They came to a stop, after spinning furiously, just off the coast of Dragon Roost Island. The King turned his head to look at the green-clad hero, who had a wide grin on his face. Link noticed he looked particularly nauseous.

"I...think I am going to vomit..." he said. Link's grin stretched wider.

"You can't. You're a boat," he laughed. The King paused; he turned back round.

"Hmm...I suppose you're right," the King conceded. Link cruised over to the coast. He could hear music above him, and he looked up to the cliff. The future Earth Sage was playing her harp at the cliff's edge, swaying slightly to and fro in time with the music. Link smiled at the sight of her. _She said to me before that she wished there was something she could do to help the world...well, now there is... _He looked at the Golden Feather in his hand; shrugging, he placed in in his pocket. He clambered out of the boat and hoisted himself onto the block he had pushed down on his previous visit to make a a shortcut. It lead him right to the postbox. He carried on, emerging from the short tunnel onto a bridge. He hurried over it, into the Mail Centre.

From here he pushed onwards, up the slope and into the first room onto the left; here, he met the High Chieftain.

"Ah, Link!" he greeted the hero warmly. "What brings you back to our island?" Link stood to attention and looked directly at him, his hands fidgeting behind his back.

"Ummm...I was just wondering...do you know where Medli is? 'Cause I really need to find her..." _to bring the power to repel evil back to the Master Sword,_ Link ended in his head. The man smiled knowingly.

"Medli, the attendant? She is through the door behind me, to the right. I assume you have your Grappling Hook still with you?" Link nodded, pulling out the length of rope. At the end was a claw which, when wound around a pole, would grip onto it, allowing the holder to swing on the rope. "Good, you will need it. There is a gap separating the lookout from the cliff, but there is a wooden pole jutting out of the cliffside, above the lookout - see if you can grip it with that Grappling Hook," the High Chieftain explained. Link thanked him for the information and headed out through the door. He looked up, towards the right, and saw the pole the elder had referred to. Gripping the rope in his right hand, he allowed a small portion of it to dangle out of his left hand, with the hook at the end. He twirled it, calculating the distance. He threw the Grappling Hook - it wound itself round the pole, pulling taut. Link pulled on the rope to check. It wasn't going to fall, so he leapt off the lookout towards the cliff, gripping the rope firmly. He released his right hand upon reaching the cliff, landing on it with a small thump. The rope immediately coiled back into his hand, ready for another use. Link didn't quite understand how it released the pole so readily once he had landed - surely that meant his weigth would force it to loosen, sending him tumbling downwards into whatever horror he was trying to avoid? Link pushed it to the back of his mind - as long as it worked, he didn't care.

He looked left. Up a small slope stood Medli, still playing her harp. She had her back to him, so she didn't see or hear him land. Link smiled; he walked towards her, stopping just a few paces behind her, listening to the music. Her small white hands skipped delicately over the strings, plucking notes. Link absent-mindedly tapped his foot along with the rhythm. The song came to an end and her hand paused over the last string, the last note left in the air around them. It softly faded away. Link applauded her and Medli jumped and turned around, a bright blush on her face.

"Who is - Link?!" she gasped, the blush fading slightly. Link smiled and held his arms out. "Link!" Medli squealed in delight, plowing into him and tackling him to the floor. She hugged him tight, squeezing him. Link gasped audibly.

"Umm...Medli? I can't breathe..." he whispered. Medli's eyes widened; she leapt off of him, helping him to his feet. She covered her mouth in shock.

"I'm so sorry, Link! It's just...I've missed you..." she ended softly, averting her eyes and staring at the ground. Link was slightly taken aback by this. She...had missed him?! He cleared his throat.

"Well...thanks, Medli. Truth is, I've kinda missed you too..." he replied. Medli looked up at that, eyes shining.

"You...you really mean that, Link?" she asked. Link nodded. She smiled brightly at him for a few seconds, before it faded away. She turned away from him, staring out across the sea.

"So what brings you to Dragon Roost? Valoo is calm," she pointed out. Link chuckled.

"Yeah...I sorta noticed. Actaully, what I came for was you, Medli," he explained. Medli whipped round to face him, eyes wide.

"M-me?!" she gasped. Link nodded. Medli swallowed nervously. "...Why, may I ask?" Link sighed, taking off his cap and ruffling his blond hair.

"Well...it's a bit hard to describe..." he started hesitantly. Medli just continued to stare at him, two thoughts running through her mind: _He can't really be thinking... _and _I've never seen him with his cap off before. He looks rather nice._

"Yes, Link?" she prompted. Link sighed again, replacing his cap. He fidgeted with his hands, trying to think of what to say. He pulled out the Wind Waker. Medli gasped and Link smiled. _Guess she knows what it is then..._

"L-Link! That's...that's the-" she exclaimed.

"The Wind Waker, I know," Link finished her sentence for her. Medli nodded.

"Yes, that..." she breathed, staring at it with fascination. She then looked down at her harp, then back at the Wind Waker; she suddenly looked up at him, snapping her fingers in obvious delight.

"I've got it! Why don't you conduct something, Link, and I'll play it! We can play together!" she rushed, fumbling her words slightly. Link smiled widely. _Great, the perfect opening! Now I don't have to tell her all about Laruto... _He nodded, and Medli clapped her hands together, squealing in delight. She cleared her throat and hoisted up her harp, supporting it with her left arm. Laying her right hand gently across the strings she raised an eyebrow at him expectantly. Link closed his eyes and began to conduct the Earth God's Lyric. They played through it a couple of times before Link stopped, opening his eyes. Medli seemed to be staring at him, but through him at the same time. Her mouth opened and closed, trying to say something.

"That...that song. I feel like...I've heard it somewhere...before..." she whispered. She took a couple of steps towards him, then her eyes closed and she crumpled to the ground. Link gave a shout and dived for her, catching her just before she hit the ground.

"Medli?" he asked worriedly. He gained no response. He stared at her face, noting how perfect it seemed to look at every angle. And how pretty she looked too...Link blushed suddenly.

_I really am going to be on the spot when she wakes up! _he realised. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He opened them again, only to find Medli awake. He started in surprise, but didn't drop her. Medli smiled, but not at him.

"I...had a vision. I met this beautiful woman...and we played that song you conducted for me," she whispered. Then she shook herself lightly and smiled _at_ him this time. "Thank you, Link. Now I know my fate - that I am indeed the Earth Sage," Link smiled.

"That you are, my Medli..." he whispered to himself. Medli frowned.

"Did you...just call me 'my Medli'?" she queried. Link's eyes widened; he spluttered.

"W-what?! N-no! I didn't!...but I did get you this..." shifting Medli's weight to his left arm, he felt around in his pocket. After locating the Feather he drew it out, showing it to Medli. She gasped, gazing at it.

"R-really?! For...me?!" she gasped, hardly daring to believe it. Link nodded, placing it in her hand and closing her fingers around it. She stared at awhile before looking up at Link.

"...Thank you, Link..." she whispered to him. She leaned closer and pecked him on the lips; Link blushed and stood up, bringing her upright along with him. Medli giggled at his expression.

"W...wow. Thank you for that, Medli..." he managed to say, rubbing the back of his neck in embarassment. Medli just laughed, but the mirth died on her lips when she saw the blush fade from Link's face. She frowned. It wasn't like him to shake off his embarasment like that...

"Umm, Link?" she asked slowly. Link looked at her, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"Y'know what? That felt amazing. In actual fact, it felt _so_ good...that I'm gonna do it again!" And before Medli could react he had pressed his mouth to her's in a soft kiss. Medli's eyes widened and her arms stayed at her side; meanwhile, Link's hands were roaming her back, combing her ponytail...and it felt nice. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, bringing her left hand up to brush off his cap. She stroked his hair, loving its rough feel. But before she could really enjoy what was happening Link pulled back and gave her another mischievous grin, before springing back a few paces and turning to stare at the sea. He couldn't keep an ecstatic smile from spreading across his face, though. He had done it! He had actually kissed Medli! He internally celebrated for a couple of seconds before turning back to the Rito girl. She seemed to be struggling with something. His smile twisted into a frown.

"...Medli?" he asked worriedly. _Oh Goddeses, I'm really in for it now, aren't I?_ Medli turned slightly to look at him, and Link was happy to see a glowing smile spread slowly across her face.

"...Wow. I see what you mean, Link. That was _amazing_..." she breathed. Link laughed, grabbing one of her hands in his. Medli gave a little squeak as he pulled her over to him. She half expected him to kiss her again, but he just cleared his throat and said, "We'd best be heading off to the Earth Temple, then," and started to head off to the King of Red Lions, Medli in tow. The Rito girl suddenly thought of someone.

"Link," she said, stopping. Link stopped too, turning around to look at he quizically.

"Yes?" he asked her. Medli took a breath.

"Prince Komali. Can we...leave now? It's just...I want him to remember me..." Medli closed her eyes and a tear squeezed out from under her eyelids. "...as just a simple attendant..." she ended on a whisper. Link smiled sympathetically; he pulled her into a hug.

"Of course we can. I was just taking us back to the boat anyway!" Link explained. Medli opened her eyes and gave him a wry smile.

"OK...Let's go then," she agreed. Link led the way back to his boat. Upon nearing it, Link realised he had forgotten to refill his Spoils Bag. He pulled it out of his pocket, and Medli gave him a curious look.

"How did you manage to keep _that_ in there?" she asked incredulously. Link just shrugged; he honestly didn't know. He hopped into the boat and set about refilling the bag. Medli sat on the edge, content to just watch him. She noticed the pile of Golden Feathers.

"Hey. You got a lot of them, then," she noted. Link straightened up, stuffing the last couple of Golden Feathers into the bag.

"What? These?" he asked, holding one up. Medli nodded. "Well, I get them from Helmaroc Birds. They drop 'em all the time,". Medli smiled expectantly at him.

"Link. May I..." Link cut her off.

"...Have these Golden Feathers?" he finished. Medli nodded shyly. Link grinned; he pulled out the Feathers and counted them. "There you go. 24 in total," he said, handing them to her. Medli sighed in ecstasy and held them close, feeling their soft down. Link coughed, and she snapped out of her Feather-induced trance, blushing.

"Eh, sorry about that..." she apologised. Link just made a gesture as if to say "No problem," and pulled out the Wind Waker.

"It's pretty far to Headstone Isle - about three hours away," he explained, smirking at Medli's shocked expression, which quickly turned to annoyance.

"So...three hours in a boat. Well, I can cope...as long as I don't fall in..." she muttered to herself. She suddenly noticed Link's smirk. _Why is he smirking like that? Oh no...he has some weird plan, doesn't he?_ she thought exasperatedly. Link closed his eyes.

"I'm going to conduct the Ballad of the Gales. It'll summon a cyclone to take us there!" he said brightly. Medli's eyes widened.

"Link. Don't-" she started, but he had already conducted the melody. The cyclone whipped round them and they both screamed - Medli in pure terror, Link in pure exultation.

Then they were gone, headed towards Headstone Isle. Meanwhile, a young Prince landed on the shore, watching the cyclone.

"Woah...where'd that spring up from?" he exclaimed. He looked down at the white flower in his hand. "Oh yeah! I was going to find Medli to give her this flower! Just to say thank you for seeing me through these years..." and with those words Prince Komali flew up to Medli's favourite spot.

Little did he know he was about to be _very_ disappointed...

* * *

**AN: Yeah, Fanfiction seems to stop this being bold. Ah well...**

**Anyway, like the oneshot? I know I sorta drastically changed the scene, but I kept the main elements in there. Plus, I just had to put in the Prince Komali part. It just can't be in there, as he is one of the main characters.**

**...**

**Yeah, I don't have much to write for these AN's...go me :/**

**Anyway, hope you liked this. And I know some people have done this already, but I decided to give it a shot.**

**See ya!**

**NOTE: Yay! Finally managed to change it to bold...weirdly, FF wouldn't allow it 'til now. Even if I went to my Word documnet and changed it there...**

**ANOTHER NOTE: I forgot to put this in the AN previously (I'm _very _forgetful, thanks to the pressure of AS levels! :D). The amount of Golden Feathers that Link gives Medli at the end? That was the amount I had while I was grappling my up to the final boss. I accidentally went into my Spoils Bag and saw it and...well, I just sorta instantly remembered it XD.**


End file.
